<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War of the Metals (Mega Man ZX AU) by fallensoldier420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757126">War of the Metals (Mega Man ZX AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoldier420/pseuds/fallensoldier420'>fallensoldier420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoldier420/pseuds/fallensoldier420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a potential project, not exactly sure where it's going yet. It's completely based around a sprite comic series I did a few years ago on DeviantArt...<br/>It follows my OC from Kingdom Hearts Unchained/Union X into his new life after being launched from the Keyblade War into a new future.<br/>Let's see where it goes! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>War of the Metals (Mega Man ZX AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai opened his eyes, his body ached from as if that strange dream could’ve been real. There was a huge war, thousands of people his size with keyblades of all shapes and sizes, hearts floating above fallen bodies as they steadily faded away. Sadly he had no idea what, or where those memories came from. The only notion that they were real and not just dreams came from the fully grey, lifeless, starlight keyblade that sat in the corner of his room.<br/>
He rolled over, hoping to fall back asleep to no avail. After an hour he decided to get up and get ready for the day. He rinsed off in the shower then slid into his black pants and blue tank, with a grey X across the front and a magnetic circle shaped hilt on the back. He brushed his long brown hair back out of his face then grabbed his keyblade, attaching it to the hilt on his back. While it may not function in the magical way it did in his fuzzy dreams, it was at least a decent weapon to fend off Mavericks if necessary.<br/>
He sighed at the thought of Mavericks, once useful robots of all types that patrolled the streets, some humanoid that assisted with police which were the most commonly hacked ones, to smaller road markers people aptly named Mets due to their construction helmets and flashing lights, as well as any drones, hacked and reprogrammed to assault humans. With the rising crime rate, people needed to be able to protect themselves not only from other people, but from the Mavericks as well.<br/>
He grabbed his cell, then the keys to his bike, and out the door he went. The air was cool and crisp, he looked about at the large towering buildings, seeing President Albert’s face on the large viewing screen. “All citizens take caution; the maverick activity level in Sector C is high. Be on alert, the Arcadian Guard is en route.”<br/>
Kai rolled his eyes. The Arcadian Guard was nothing but heavily armed human soldiers with energy weapons, against small Mavericks they were ok, but larger robots they didn’t stand a chance. There were rumors of humans with enhanced armors that were a part of the Guardian Corps, but there were barely pictures or footage of that ever being the case, so most people just assumed it to be fake. It wasn’t like in the past where there were legendary Reploids (human like robots with free will) would protect people from Mavericks, with most Reploids placed on a lifespan, they kept to themselves leaving humans to fend for themselves, but after the terrible wars of the past, people preferred it that way.<br/>
None of that mattered now, Kai had to get to work, while Giro was a fairly forgiving boss, Vent was quite the hothead, and Aile wasn’t keen on tardiness. Aile and Vent were twins who both lost their parents during a large maverick outbreak when they were younger, thankfully someone saved them and Giro helped them best he could. He sprinted down the sidewalk, dodging various pedestrians until he ended up slamming into a purple patrol Reploid. He bounced off, falling hard on the ground. The red eyes robot’s eyes locked on him, it’s arm began to glow bright blue as it’s hand slid inside the wrist, replaced by a small saber hilt. It ignited, swinging down, Kai barely rolling away in time. The crowd began to scream and flee in terror, Kai rather than run pulled the lifeless key from his back, brandishing it like he had a thousand times in his dreams. “Bring it on you bag of bolts!” Kai growled, as if he actually had fighting prowess. Sure he’d swung the weapon in the confines of his own home, but never against a real foe!<br/>
His keyblade sparked as it slammed into the energy blade of his foe, his hands stinging from the impact.<br/>
“New target acquired,” the reploid muttered in a synthetic voice. “Downloading data.”<br/>
Kai swung again, this time the reploid didn’t react, the keyblade shattered it’s visor leaving it’s laser like eyes exposed. “That’ll show you!” Kai said triumphantly as the robot stood motionless.<br/>
“Data retrieved. Commencing full combat mode.” It’s eyes flashed, with it the saber arm changed from light blue to blood red.<br/>
“That’s just great,” Kai groaned as he realized how outmatched he was.<br/>
He quickly turned sprinting hard toward the pedestrian bridge, the maverick in full pursuit. Once he reached the bridge, he realized none of the Arcadian Guard was around. Now he had no choice, it was fight or die, and more than likely it was going to be die fighting. The maverick began swinging it’s saber wildly, slicing through the fence walls of the bridge, pieces crashing into the highway below. “Easy now,” Kai pleaded as his hands trembled while clutching the hilt of his weapon. “Guess not!” The red blade slammed into the keyblade, sparks flying everywhere. Kai managed to block a few more attacks before his keyblade was knocked from his hands. He stumbled backwards reaching futilely as the maverick closed in. Kai felt the heat from its blade near his face, it feared back ready to strike the killing blow when two small beam daggers slammed into it followed by a green blur. The maverick flew backwards across the bridge before exploding on impact.<br/>
Kai stated as a something with green armor stood before him. “Get somewhere safe before anymore show up,” a man’s voice came, before the soldier jumped up his back had wing like features that allowed him to propel into the sky with incredible speed.<br/>
Kai then grabbed his keyblade and making his way toward Giro’s shop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>